1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable ironing boards encased in luggage form with hand grip handles or shoulder straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the ironing boards of the prior art are heavy, cumbersome to transport, difficult to operate, and expensive to manufacture.
The present invention is made of a light weight material with the convenience of hand free carrying via a fabric shoulder strapped case.
The case also converts to a padded ironing board cover for added convenience.